<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loafing . by GreenHeadedTanager37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394466">loafing .</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHeadedTanager37/pseuds/GreenHeadedTanager37'>GreenHeadedTanager37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Jaebum is a big cat and you can't change my mind, Lazy Mornings, Married Couple, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHeadedTanager37/pseuds/GreenHeadedTanager37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the weekend and you can't get out of bed. At least you have someone to share it with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loafing .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was stuck in an all consuming yellow cloud. It was warm and soft, and your body felt like a lead weight, making impressions in the fluff. You could feel every point of your body sinking in gently. Heavy and quiet. A smog of slow motion and muffled music.</p>
<p>But then the music was louder, and it was suddenly cutting through the clouds.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think I love you! 너 때문에 난!<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Your face crinkled before you cracked one eye open and reached to turn off your alarm. A sigh drifted out of your lips as silence filled the bedroom once again. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ten a.m. on a Saturday. You didn't have to get up, but your foggy memory said you should, seeing as you had already snoozed your alarm a few times.<br/>
You couldn't move your lower body though. The sheets and blankets were tangled around your legs. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It was stuffy. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Wow it was really stuffy.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>You began trying to shuck the covers off, yawning and wiggling half-heartedly. Your sweatpants were almost falling off, barely hanging on around the curve of your hips. You reached down to pull them up with one hand, but couldn't find the hem under all the layers.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The kicking you were doing with your legs was almost completely useless, but you couldn't bring yourself to care as you slowly and lazily extracted yourself from your cocoon.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The was a little grunt to your left as you kicked something more solid, and you finished fishing yourself out, flopping onto the mound of blankets to peek at the man on your other side.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Jaebum's eyes were still closed. But you could see his brows furrowing slightly, mouth moving as he swallowed, and the shift of his legs under the blanket that sat at his waist.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Then he yawned and stretched, his arms extending above his head and soft, wavy hair. His body lengthened and showed off his stomach as his shirt came up, back arching like a big, sleepy cat. The accuracy of the image made you smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Blindly, he pulled at the blanket -the blanket you were on top of, of course- and you hid your grin as it didn't budge.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His eyes slowly, finally blinked open against the sunlight, one at a time. Then his confused look melted into a smile and his pupils disappeared once again behind his eyelids.<br/>
He gave the softest breath of a laugh and pillowed his head on a hand, his voice deep from sleep, "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>You didn't answer, tipping your head and tracing the muscle of his arm with your eyes. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Your husband. Im Jaebum. The man you had married more than a year ago. The honeymoon phase still hadn't seemed to wear off, you still couldn't believe what a catch he was. Every day that you woke up and saw that he was still yours, and you were still his. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I love you." You said, breathily.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He had started to drift off again, and turned his head towards you without opening his eyes, "You have a crazy bed-head."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>You ducked your head and pawed at your hair, trying to flatten it, face warming, "really?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"No," he murmured, "it's just fluffy."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>You pouted at him and he grinned, probably knowing what your face would look like without having to see it. Then his smile slowly slipped away as his consciousness began to fade out again. You were tempted to just look at him some more, his face peaceful and calm, features relaxed into perfection. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>But instead you huffed and dropped a hand down on his chest, startling him back.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"You- loaf." You said childishly, unable to thinking of a more fitting description.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He blinked up at you and then laughed, "Is that supposed to be an insult?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>You smirked and nodded, satisfied.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The two of you sat still for a minute, looking into each other's eyes. He gazed up at you, a warmth in his eyes, a happiness that sent prickles dancing down your neck. You shivered. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Then the look in his eyes turned deeper, two black pools staring up at you and his hand thumbed at your hip. Your lips rolled inwards as his other hand slid over your thigh, then came up to cup your face and pull you down.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>You turned your head a little and pushed a hand between your faces before your mouths could touch, "Yah, morning breath."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He made a disgruntled noise and you wrinkled your nose, shaking your head.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Later, then." he mumbled, and settled for kissing you on the temple instead.<br/>
"but only if you lay down and be a loaf with me."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The edge of your mouth quirked up and you answered, "Okay fine," even as he was already pulling you down the rest of the way to lay on his chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>You shook as you stretched out over him, a yawn splitting your lips. You felt his breath, warm in your hair, one of his hands gently scratching your scalp. His heartbeat was steady and soft near your ear.<br/>
The scraping of his short nails through your hair was theraputic, and you felt all of your nerves and muscles auto-relaxing in response, ready to go back under a wave of subconsciousness.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>You may have already been asleep and dreaming, but his voice slow and heavy like honey when he said, "Love you too."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hi hello there gorgeous. This is my first fic that I've ever posted anywhere! So please leave some kudos or comments to let me know if I should write and post more :)<br/>I hope that whoever and wherever you are, this made your day a little better</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>